


Valentine's Day

by thestoryofnarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestoryofnarry/pseuds/thestoryofnarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its valentine's day and Harry isnt home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this was a prompt.

Niall’s POV.

Harry wasn’t going to be here this weekend, actually, Harry was going to miss one of the most important holiday’s in our relationship: Valentine’s day. I told him it didn’t bother me, but in reality it did! Liam and Louis where going away for the occasion, and Zayn and Perrie were having a romantic dinner, and then get some for sure. Me? What was I doing? Oh yeah, pretending I didn’t have a boyfriend, because he wasn’t ready for us to go public yet, and still not having him around.

It’s 8pm, on Valentine’s day, and I’m home alone watching Lost on Netflix. This is depressing. Maybe I should call Harry. I picked up my phone, and dialed his number, but by the fourth ring, I knew he wasn’t going to pick up. Arse.

My phone vibrated at the arrival of a text, and saw that it was a text from Harry.

"Hear Grimmy’s station? I’ve got an interview? Care to give a listen? xx"

Nick, of course he would be with him. Leave it to Harry to spend Valentine’s day in an interview with his best friend, rather than having sex with his willing boyfriend.

"fine"  I texted quickly, not in the mood to put any hearts or kisses.

I turned on the radio and waited till Taylor Swift’s song stopped playing. Stupid Taylor, even she got to kiss my baby on New Year’s Eve.

"And we are back to the Valentine’s day special in Radio one, where I, Nick Grimshaw, am hosting the whole entire day!" Nick said quietly.

"Here I have, the most wanted popstar in the world, it’s One Direction’s Harry Styles!!! Harry, alone this Valentine’s day?"

"Umm, for right now yes, but soon I will be joining someone" he spoke. The low, dark tone in his voice making a large bulge form in my lower region.

"Really? Who will you be joining Harry? After your split with Taylor Swift, we didn’t really hear of you dating anyone else?"

"Just someone really special to me Nick, and that’s why I came to you today, I want to make an announcement."

“Oh really?!” Nick said. "Well go on, it’s rude to keep the public waiting Harold"

Harry took a deep breath, and then started. "I just want to say, that I’m in love, and not a lot of people are gonna see that. I’m in love, with the most amazing person I’ve ever met. His name is Niall, and yes that’s my bandmate, and yes he’s a guy. But I’ve come to the conclusion that I don’t care that he is all that, all I care about is that I’m in love with him, and that’s all that matters. Niall, I love you. You better start serving some beer or something, I’ll be there in a few love"

My heart was racing 100 miles per hour. I could hear thousands of girls heart break, but I could hear mine thumping in my chest. I turned off the radio, and began to frantically search for something. What, I don’t know, but it had me running up and down my flat. As soon as I placed beer on the table, I hear the door opening, and soon enough, the sound of my boyfriends voice.

"Niall?"

I ran up to him, not giving him time to say anything else. I crashed my lips to his with  messy kisses and frantic hand movements.

I grabbed the hem of his shirt, and pulled it over his head, and discretely rubbed my hand over his growing bulge. 

"Bedroom Styles, NOW!" I screamed, my heart and my hard-shaft making me impatient. Harry led the way to our bedroom, never allowing any space in between us. He laid me down on the bed, and began undressing me.

In a blink of an eye that seemed to last an eternity, we were both undressed, and kissing once again. I raised my hips to meet his, and unbearable amazing sensation resulting.

"I need you in me Harry, now." I begged. I needed him, he was the love of my life, and even though we had done this before, this was different, it was like our first time all over again, why? He was topping.

"What, you want me to top? What if I hurt you Nialler?" he said breathlessly. We where still rubbing our erections together, and if he didn’t stop, I swear I was going to finish before we started.

"Oh, fuck off Styles, and fuck me please" I begged again. I wrapped my hands around his legs, so he had nowhere to go. Harry grabbed the lube from the drawer and squirted some on his fingers, and gently pushed one inside me. The feeling was uncomfortable, but with Harry’s green eyes never leaving mine, everything was alright. He gently placed another finger, and then another, preparing me so I wouldn’t have a painful experience.

“You ready babe?” he asked, and I only nodded, to turned on to even speak.

He placed the tip of his shaft at my entrance, and slowly filled me, taking only inch by inch at a time. He gave me time to adjust when he noticed tears in my eyes, and began to peck tiny kisses all over my face.

“You can move now baby” I whispered. Harry began building a steady rhythm, and sent sensations through my body I had never felt before. Moans, names and curses where heard all over the room, which was now burning with passionate heat.

“Niall, you’re so tight” Harry said breathlessly, his face scrunched up in pleasure. “I’m close Ni, fuck!”

“Me too” Harry nodded at my comment, and reached to grab my erection with one hand, and kept the other gripping my neck. With that, I couldn’t help but let go, and cum squirted over both our stomachs.

“Fuck, Niall!” Harry screamed, and after a few more rough thrust , he cumed inside me, his warmth sending another feeling through me. What Harry caused, had my heart pumping fast, everything was so…erotic.

“Harry, is this what you feel when I top?” I asked, when Harry pulled out, and cleaned us both.

“Yeah, why? You like?” he asked with a wink, and nuzzled my neck.

“No Harry, I love it”

“And I love you Niall, happy Valentine’s Day”


End file.
